


You Sure You Want Me?

by Terence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terence/pseuds/Terence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumidena Akiyama. Your normal teenager. If normal includes being beat, made to do sexual favours, crossdressing, being gay, and having an rape victim as a friend.<br/>(As usual, my summery sucks ass. So PLEASE just try it. PLEASE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sure You Want Me?

I sigh and shake my head as Kasey squeaks and squeals to herself as she tries to find the 'perfect' outfit. She suddenly screams and turns towards me, clutching a tiny black and purple cocktail dress with ruffles. She stares at me expectantly. My eyes widen as I understand what she wants from me.

"No! Hell to the fucking no! Not in front of at LEAST a thousand people!" She batters her long eyelashes that I'm kinda jealous of, and gently puts the dress down as she signs to me.

" _Please, Yumi? For me? I mean, it **is** my birthday_." I glare at her as she pulls my heartstrings. She starts pouting and I can see moisture in her eyes. Shit. She's serious about this. I force myself to look away and focus on why I shouldn't.

"No. We going to a concert, right? Not only that, but one of Reiichi's concerts, right? There's going to be A LOT of people. You know I'm already going to have a problem with that. I really don't need that already tiny dress to ride up just a centimeter and everyone to see my balls. I-I'd be teased and mocked and kicked out and-" I suddenly gasp, panic taking over my thoughts, "What if there's someone we know?! Oh god, I'd lose the few friends I have! And Dad! Oh my god, if Dad heard about this-" I'm cut off from my worried rambling by a warm, tight hug from Kasey. She makes shushing sounds and pets my head, trying to stop the panic attack. I gasp and pant, scared by all the possible things that could go wrong.

She sits us down on her red and blue bed and press my head against her chest, forcing me to listen to her steady breathing and soothing heartbeat. I get the message she can't say and try to match my breathing with hers. Once I'm not hyperventilating, and somewhat calm, she pulls me back and tries, not for the first time, to talk to me. Nothing comes out and she sigh and pulls me close one again. I hear her sniff and know she's beating and berating herself. I pull out of the comforting embrace, kiss her forehead, and place my face against her neck, before I start speaking.

"You don't need to force yourself. You really don't. You know I don't care whether you can talk or not. I already love and care about you; you don't have to talk to make me feel this," I whisper into her neck. I kiss her neck both to prove my point and to calm her down.

 

* * *

 

 

I know what your thinking. You think this is just some weird story about a broken girl and a panicky boy. Well, you're kinda right. Just not the way you think. Let me explain. We are NOT dating. We do not WANT to be dating. I bet you're confused. We just best friends who are extremely touchy feely. I know, I know, people always use that excuse. But it's true.

Reason ichi: I'm not interested in women. I'm about as straight as a circle. Gayer than a rainbow. Yup, I'm 10000% homosexual. I love the hard bodies of men, not the supple, squishy flesh of women and I'm not ashamed of it. Why should I be?

Reason ni: She's not interested in men. Not at all. Her father and I are the only men allowed to touch her. Men were completely ruined for her after what happened when she was 11. When she was 11, she was kidnapped and brutally raped and tortured for months until she was found. It took years for her to cope, and even now, at 18, she's not fully healed. She hasn't spoken a word since. But every once in a while, she'd try to talk to me or her father. But she just couldn't. But we still love her. That just won't change.

But yea. There ya go. Now, please continue reading about the weird and fucked up things going on in my life.

 

* * *

 

 

I pucker my lips and put on the black lipstick. What? I love make up. I let Kasey do my eyeshadow and mascara as I focus on my lips. I do this so often, I don't need my eyes. At least when I'm doing my lips. She pulls her hands away and claps, signifying that she's done.

I blink a few times before I push myself closer to the mirror, so blind that everything's blurry as fuck. Damn. I left my contacts at home, my glasses take away some of my sexiness, and I'd rather fall on my face a few times than go home and let Dad see me with make up and a dress on. I shudder at the mere thought. Kase seems to notice and kisses the top of my head.

" _Wear your glasses_." I pout.

"But I don't wanna," I run my hands down my slender body and sway my hips, "It takes away from my sexiness."

I think I see her frame shake with laughter. Damn. I really do need them. I sigh and hold my hand out. She shakes her head and gently puts the black and purple glasses in my hand. I put them on and blink a few times as my vision clears considerably.

I put a finger to my lips as I look at myself. I'm wearing a different dress, but it's still the same colors. This dress is knee length, and has the shadow of flowers and leaves on the front. The dress part is completely purple, minus the engravings. The shoulder part is black and the dress is just beautiful. I inwardly sigh and wish I was beautiful. Sure, I joke and kid about how sexy I am, but I really don't believe it. I'm ugly at best.

Kase notices the sad look on my face and flicks my forehead to get my attention. When she's sure she has it, she slowly and firmly signs, " _Yumidena Akiyama, you are beautiful. I refuse to have you believe otherwise. If you aren't beautiful, I'm an elephant's ass!_ " I burst out in laughter at the last part. My laughter dies down when I see how serious she is. I stare at her, and in turn, she stares at me.

" _I swear it on my lost virginity that you. Are. Beautiful._ " My jaw hits the floor. Did she just...? She nods, reading my thoughts. I feel tears well up in my eyes. She NEVER, EVER mentions the fact that her virginity was taken away. I hug her and put my head on her shoulder, subconsciously trying not to ruin my make up.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," I whisper, tears streaming down my face, effectively ruining my mascara. She rubs my back as I revel in what she told me. I have never been told I was beautiful. I had only been told by my father countless time how disgusting and ugly and fat and- Kase kisses the shell of my ear, scaring me out of my thoughts.

She chuckles lightly and pats my back. She pushes me off and signs to me once more, " _You are beautiful. Now let's fix your ruined make up!_ " She grins, making me sniff a bit and grin back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I cling to her arm as she opens the door for me, knowing I wouldn't get out otherwise. I lower my head when I notice that most of the people in the parking lot are staring at us. I look up just in time to see this guy reaching for Kasey's arm. I straighten my small, 5 4" frame and slap the fuck out of his hand.

He glares at me and pulls me towards him by my shoulder length, brown hair. I gasp at the slight, prickling pain racing across my scalp. He leans in towards my face and harshly kisses me. I yell and try to push him away, but he yanks my head into a awkward position. I hear Kasey gasp, and a punch landing somewhere.

I try to turn my head to see if she's okay, but the guy chooses that moment to bite the shit out of my lip, drawing blood. Okay, I'm done with this shit. I kick the guy in the balls, sending him crashing to the ground, covering his crotch. I lick my lip and look up to see a tall, - at least 6 ft 4in - dark green haired man holding Kasey.My eyes widen and I pull her out of his clutches. He just chuckles.

"My, my, aren't you a brave little kitten," he practically purrs in a deep, raspy, making my cock shoot half hard and my asshole clench painfully. I shudder, getting another chuckle from him. I snap out of it when I feel Kasey shudder too. I look at her to see an expression I've never seen before, want. My eyes widen and she looks just as surprised as me. A blush covers both of our faces.

The man chuckles again and reaches to put his arm around both of us. Uh-uh, sex god or not, he is not touching us. I pull us away, making myself stumble and fall flat on my ass. He full out laughs and Kasey giggles quietly. I glare at her and get ready to stand up, when he offers me a hand. I warily take it, and am surprised when he pulls me into his chest.

He leans down and whispers hotly in my ear, "Hello, beautiful. My name is Reiichi Akashi. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, Kitten?" My eyes roll into the back of my head. Oh god, his voice alone could make me cream. Wait a minute.

"R-Reiichi Akashi? As-as in the singer we're her to see?" I internally curse myself for stuttering like a fool. That would explain why Kasey was acting weird. Reiichi is the ONLY male she finds mildly attractive. In all actuality, he's sexy enough to talk the president into letting him fuck them.

He chuckles before nodding. "I'm surprised you didn't notice." He licks the shell of my ear and lightly blows on it, getting a soft moan from my mouth.

He chuckles and rubs my back. "Mmm, I bet you taste sweet. Can I have a taste?" Oh god, why must you do this to me? Whatever did I do? I can't do this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me inspired!


End file.
